For a digital video system, the video is encoded and decoded using a series of video frames.
Frames of a video are captured or otherwise provided at a first frame rate, typically a relatively low frame rate (e.g., 24 Hz or 30 Hz). A video presentation device often supports presenting the video at a second frame rate, typically a relatively high frame rate (e.g., 60 Hz or 120 Hz). With the difference in the frame rates, the video frame rate is modified from the first frame rate to the second frame rate using a frame rate up conversion process.
Frame rate up conversion techniques create interpolated frames using received frames as references. The frame interpolation may be obtained using a variety of different techniques, such as using a frame interpolation technique based on motion vectors of the received frames, such that moving objects within the interpolated frame may be correctly positioned. While the motion compensated frame rate up conversion process provides some benefits, it also tends to result in significant artifacts when the motion estimation is not sufficiently accurate.
Accordingly, there is a need to determine whether the motion-compensated frame rate up conversion is based upon a sufficiently high quality set of motion vectors. If the motion compensated frame rate conversion does not have sufficient quality, another frame rate up conversion, such as frame averaging or frame repetition, can be used as a substitute. However, accurate determination of the quality of the input frames is problematic in making such a determination.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention may be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.